the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films: I
I I-I' * I Accuse My Parents (1944) * I Am (2010) * I Am an American Soldier (2007) * I Am An American – The Movie (2012) * I Am Cuba (1964) * I Am Curious (Blue) (1968) * I Am Curious (Yellow) (1967) * I Am David (2003) * I Am Dina (2002) * I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang (1932) * I Am a Hero (2016) * I Am Josh Polonski's Brother (2001) * I Am Kalam (2010) * I Am the Law (1922) * I am Legend (2007) * I Am Love (2010) * I Am Nezha (2016) * I Am Not What You Want (2001) * I Am Number Four (2011) * I Am Omega (2007) * I Am Sam (2001) * I Am a Sex Addict (2006) * I Am Trying to Break Your Heart (2002) * I a Woman (1967) * I Belonged to You (2016) * I Bury the Living (1958) * I Can Do Bad All by Myself (2009) * I Can Get It for You Wholesale (1951) * I Can Hear the Sea (1993) * I Can't Go Home (2008) * I Capture the Castle (2003) * I Come in Peace (1990) * I Confess (1953) * I Could Go On Singing (1963) * I Could Never Be Your Woman (2007) * I Cover the Waterfront (1933) * I Died a Thousand Times (1955) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) * I Dood It (1943) * I Downloaded a Ghost (2004) * I Dream Too Much (1935) * I Dreamed of Africa (2000) * I Drink Your Blood (1970) * I Eat Your Skin (1964) * I Even Met Happy Gypsies (1967) * I Fidanzati (1962) * I, Frankenstein (2014) * I Girasoli (1970) * I Give It a Year (2013) * I Got the Hook Up (1998) * I Hate Luv Storys (2010) * I Hate Valentine's Day (2009) * I Have Something Important to Tell You (2005) * I Haven't Got a Hat (1935) * I Hired a Contract Killer (1990) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) * I as in Icarus (1979) * The I Inside (2004) * I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (1929) * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) * I Know Where I'm Going! (1945) * I Know Who Killed Me (2007) * I Like You, I Like You Very Much (1994) * I Live in Fear (1955) * I Live My Life (1935) * I Love Beijing (2000) * I Love a Man in Uniform (1993) * I Love to Singa (1936) * I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) * I Love Trouble (1994) * I Love Wolffy (2012) * I Love Wolffy 2 (2013) * I Love You: (1979, 1981, 1986, 1992, 2002, 2005, 2005, 2007, 2007 & 2012) * I Love You Again (1940) * I Love You Baby (2001) * I Love You to Death (1990) * I Love You Phillip Morris (2010) * I Love You Too (2002) * I Love You, Alice B. Toklas (1968) * I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) * I Love You, I Love You Not (1996) * I Love You, Man (2009) * I Love Your Work (2003) * I Married a Communist (1949) * I Married a Monster from Outer Space (1958) * I Married a Strange Person! (1997) * I Married a Witch (1942) * I, Me Aur Main (2013) * I Me Wed (2007) * I Met Him in Paris (1937) * I Missed Flight 93 (2006) * I Never Promised You a Rose Garden (1977) * I Never Sang for My Father (1970) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) * I Proud to Be an Indian (2004) * I Remember Mama (1948) * I Remember You Now... (2005) * I Saw the Devil (2010) * I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (2001) * I Saw What You Did (1965) * I See You (2006) * I Sell the Dead (2009) * I Shot Andy Warhol (1996) * I Spit on Your Grave: (1978 & 2010) * I Spy (2002) * I Stand Alone (1998) * I Step Through Moscow (1963) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) * I Stole a Million (1939) * I Think I Do (1998) * I Think I Love My Wife (2007) * I Vampiri (1957) * I Vitelloni (1953) * I Wake Up Screaming (1942) * I Walk Alone (1948) * I Walked with a Zombie (1943) * I Wanna Hold Your Hand (1978) * I Want a Dog (2003) * I Want to Live! (1958) * I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) * I Want What I Want (1972) * I Was Born, But... (1932) * I Was a Communist for the FBI (1951) * I Was Here (2008) * I Was a Male War Bride (1949) * I Was Monty's Double (1958) * I Was a Teenage Frankenstein (1957) * I Was a Teenage Werewolf (1957) * I Was a Teenage Zombie (1987) * I Wish I Had a Wife (1998) * I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (2001) * I ♥ Huckabees (2004) * I'd Climb the Highest Mountain (1951) * I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (2006) * I'll Cry Tomorrow (1955) * I'll Do Anything (1994) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) * I'll Never Forget What's 'Isname (1967) * I'll Never Heil Again (1941) * I'll Never Lose You (2015) * I'll Remember April: (1945 & 1999) * I'll See You in My Dreams: (1951 & 2003) * I'll Be Seeing You (1944) * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (2003) * I'm All Right Jack (1959) * I'm Bout It (1997) * I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) * I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988) * I'm No Angel (1933) * I'm Not Rappaport (1996) * I'm Not Scared (2003) * I'm Not There. (2007) * I'm So Excited (2013) * I'm Still Here (2010) * I've Heard the Mermaids Singing (1987) * I've Loved You So Long (2008) * I, Claudius (1937) * I, the Jury: (1953 & 1982) * I, Madman (1989) * I, Me Aur Main (2013) * I, Monster (1971) * I, Robot (2004) * I, Zombie: A Chronicle of Pain (1998) * I.D. (1995) * I.Q. (1994) Ic-Im *''Ice'' (2014) *''Ice Age'' series: ** Ice Age (2002) ** Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) ** Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) ** Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) ** Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * ''Ice Breaker (2004) * Ice Castles: (1978 & 2010) * Ice Cream Man (1995) * Ice Dreams (2010) * The Ice Harvest (2005) * The Ice Pirates (1984) * Ice Princess (2005) * Ice Station Zebra (1968) * The Ice Storm (1997) * Ice-Cold in Alex (1958) * Iceman (1984) * The Iceman (2012) * Ichi the Killer (2001) * Idaho Transfer (1973) * An Ideal Husband (1999) * Identification of a Woman (1982) * Identikit (1974) * Identity (2003) * Identity Crisis (1989) * Identity Pieces (1998) * Identity Thief (2013) * The Ides of March (2011) * Idiocracy (2006) * The Idiot (1946, 1951, 1958 & 2011) * Idiot Box (1996) * Idiot's Delight (1939) * The Idiots (1998) * The Idle Class (1921) * Idle Hands (1999) * Idlewild (2006) * The Idolmaster Movie: Kagayaki no Mukogawa e! (2014) * The Idol of Bonanza Camp (1913) * If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) * If Beale Street Could Talk (film) (2018) * If I Had A Million (1932) * If I Were King: (1920 & 1938) * If I Were a Rich Man (2002) * If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium: (1969 & 1987 TV) * If Looks Could Kill (1991) * If Lucy Fell (1996) * If Only (2004) * If the Sun Rises in the West (1998) * If There Be Thorns (2015) * If These Walls Could Talk (1996) (TV) * If These Walls Could Talk 2 (2000) (TV) * If You Are the One (2008) * If.... (1968) * Igby Goes Down (2002) * Igor (2007) * Ikiru (1952) * Ill Met by Moonlight (1957) * Illuminata (1999) * The Illusionist: (2006 & 2010) * Illusive Tracks (2003) * The Illustrated Man (1969) * Ilsa series: ** Ilsa, Harem Keeper of the Oil Sheiks (1976) ** Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS (1975) ** Ilsa, the Tigress of Siberia (1977) ** Ilsa, the Wicked Warden (1977) * Im toten Winkel - Hitlers Sekretärin (2002) * Ima Hitotabi no (1947) * Images (1972) * The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009) * Imaginary Heroes (2004) * Imagine Me & You (2005) * Imagine That (2009) * Imagining Argentina (2003) * The Imitation Game (2014) * Imitation of Life: (1934 & 1959) * The Immigrant: (1915, 1917 & 2013) * Immoral Tales (1973) * Immortal (2004) * Immortal Beloved (1994) * Immortals (2011) * Impact (1949) * Imperium (2016) * The Importance of Being Earnest: (1952 & 2002) * L'important c'est d'aimer (1975) * Impossible (2015) * The Impossible: (1966 & 2012) * The Impossible Voyage (1904) * The Imposter: (2008 & 2012) * Impostor (2002) * The Impostors (1998) * Impromptu (1991) * Improper Conduct (1984) In-Io * In & Out (1997) * In America (2002) * In the Army Now (1994) * In the Basement (2014) * In the Bedroom (2001) * In a Better World (2010) * In Bruges (2008) * In China They Eat Dogs (1999) * In Cold Blood (1967) * In the Company of Men (1997) * In Country (1989) * The In Crowd (2000) * In the Cut (2003) * In Darkness: (2009 & 2011) * In Dreams (1999) * In the Electric Mist (2009) * In Enemy Hands (2004) * In the Gloaming (1997) * In God's Hands (1998) * In Good Company (2004) * In the Good Old Summertime (1979) * In Harm's Way (1965) * In the Heat of the Night (1967) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) * In the Heat of the Sun (1994) * In Hell (2003) * In Her Defense (1998) * In Her Shoes (2005) * In July (2000) * In the Land of Blood and Honey (2012) * In the Land of the Head Hunters (1914) * In the Land of Women (2007) * In Like Flint (1967) * In the Line of Fire (1993) * In a Lonely Place (1950) * In the Loop (2009) * In Love and War (1996) * In Love We Trust (2008) * In the Mix (2005) * In the Mood for Love (2000) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995) * In My Country (2004) * In My Father's Den (2004) * In Nacht und Eis (1912) * In the Name of the Father (1993) * In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2006) * In Name Only (1939) * In The Navy (1941) * In Old Arizona (1929) * In Old Chicago (1937) * In the Park (1914) * In Praise of Love (2001) * In the Presence of a Clown (1997) (TV) * In Public (2001) * In the Realm of the Senses (1976) * In Search of Santa (2004) * In the Shadow of the Moon (2007) * In Society (1944) * In This Our Life (1942) * In This World (2002) * In Time (2011) * In the Time of the Butterflies (2001) * In the Valley of Elah (2007) * In Vanda's Room (2000) * In the Wake of the Bounty (1933) * In Which We Serve (1942) * The In-Laws: (1979 & 2003) * Inappropriate Comedy (2013) * Inauguration of the Pleasure Dome (1954) * Inazuma Eleven: Saikyō Gundan Ōgre Shūrai (2010) * The Inbetweeners Movie (2012) * Incarnate (2016) * Incendies (2011) * Inception (2010) * Inchon (1982) * Incident at Loch Ness (2004) * Incident at Oglala (1992) * An Inconvenient Sequel: Truth to Power (2017) * An Inconvenient Truth (2006) * The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * The Incredible Melting Man (1977) * The Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) * The Incredible Shrinking Man (1957) * The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981) * The Incredibles ** The Incredibles (2004) ** Incredibles 2 (2018) * The Incredibly True Adventures of Two Girls in Love (1995) * Incubus (1965) * The Incubus (1981) * Indecent Proposal (1993) * Independence Day (1996) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * The Independent (2000) * Indestructible Man (1956) * Indian (2001) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) * The Indian Runner (1991) * Indian Summer (1973) * Indiana Jones series: ** Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) ** Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) ** Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) ** Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Indigènes (2006) * Indiscreet: (1931 & 1958) * Indiscretion of an American Wife (1953) * Indochine (1992) * Indra: (2002 & 2008) * The Inerasable (2015) * Infamous (2006) * Infection (2004) * Infernal Affairs series: ** Infernal Affairs (2002) ** Infernal Affairs II (2003) ** Infernal Affairs III (2003) * Inferno: (1953, 1980, & 2016) * L'Inferno (1911) * Infestation (2009) * Infinity (1996) * The Informant! (2009) * The Informer (1935) * The Informers (2009) * Ingagi (1930) * Inglourious Basterds (2009) * Ingmar Bergman Makes a Movie (1962) * Inherit the Wind (1960) * Initial D (2005) * Initiation Love (2015) * Initiation: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4 (1990) * Inkaar: (1943, 1978 & 2013) * Inkheart (2009) * The Inkwell (1994) * Inland Empire (2006) * The Inn of the Sixth Happiness (1958) * Innerspace (1987) * The Innkeepers (2012) * Innocence (2005) * Innocent Blood (1992) * Innocent Steps (2005) * The Innocents (1961) * Inochi (2002) * Insane (2016) * Insanity (2015) * Insatiable (1980) * The Insect Woman (1963) * Inseminoid (1981) * An Inspector Calls (2015) * Inside (2007) * Inside Daisy Clover (1965) * Inside Deep Throat (2005) * Inside the Girls (2014) * Inside I'm Dancing (2004) * Inside Job (2010) * Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) * Inside Man (2006) * Inside Men (2015) * Inside Monkey Zetterland (1992) * Inside Out: (1975, 1986, 2011 & 2015) * Inside/Out (1997) * The Insider (1999) * Insidious (2011) * Insignificance (1985) * Insomnia: (1997 & 2002) * Insomnia Lover (2016) * An Inspector Calls (1954) * Inspector Clouseau (1968) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * The Inspector General (1949) * Inspiration (1915) * Instinct (1999) * Intact (2001) * Intentions of Murder (1964) * Interiors (1978) * Intermezzo (1939) * Intermission (2003) * The Intern (2015) * Intern Academy (2004) * Internal Affairs (1990) * The International (2009) * International House (1933) * International Khiladi (1999) * The Internship (2013) * The Interpreter (2005) * Intersection (1994) * Interstate 60 (2002) * Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) * Interstellar (2014) * The Interview: (1998 & 2014) * Interview: (1971, 1973, 2000, 2003, & 2007) * Interview with the Vampire (1994) * Interview: The Documentary (2005) * Intervista (1987) * Intimacy (2001) * Intimate Relations (1996) * Intimate Strangers (2004) * Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport (2000) * Into the Blue (2005) * Into Great Silence (2005) * Into the Mirror (2003) * Into the Night (1985) * Into the Sun (2005) * Into the White (2012) * Into the wild (2007) * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) * Intolerance (1916) * The Intouchables (2011) * The Intruder (1962) * El Intruso (1999) * Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) * Invaders from Mars: (1953 & 1986) * Invaders from Space (1964) * The Invasion (2007) * Invasion (1997) (TV) * Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965) * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Invasion of the Body Snatchers: (1956 & 1978) * Invasion of the Neptune Men (1961) * Invasion U.S.A.: (1952 & 1985) * Inventing the Abbotts (1997) * The Invention of Lying (2009) * Investigating Sex (2001) * Investigation of a Citizen Above Suspicion (1970) * Invictus (2009) * Invincible: (2001, 2001 TV & 2006) * The Invincible Iron Man (2007) * The Invincible Piglet (2015) * The Invisible (2007) * Invisible Agent (1942) * The Invisible Circus (2001) * Invisible Ghost (1941) * The Invisible Informer (1946) * The Invisible Man (1933) * The Invisible Man Returns (1940) * The Invisible War (2012) * Invisible Waves (2006) * Invisible Wings (2007) * The Invisible Woman: (1940 & 2013) * Invitation: (1952 & 2008) * The Invitation: (1973 & 2015) * IO (2019) Ip-Iz * I-San Special (2002) * Ip Man series: ** Ip Man (2008) ** Ip Man 2 (2010) ** Ip Man 3 (2015) ** Ip Man 4 (2018) * Ip Man: The Final Fight (2013) * The IPCRESS File (1965) * Ipolochagos Natassa (1970) * Iqbal (2005) * Irina Palm (2007) * Iris (2001) * The Irishman: (1978 & 2019) * Irma la Douce (1963) * Irma Vep (1997) * Iron Eagle series: ** Iron Eagle (1986) ** Iron Eagle II (1988) ** Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992) * The Iron Giant (1999) * The Iron Lady (2012) * Iron Man: (1931, 1951, 2008 & 2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) * Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) * Iron Monkey: (1977 & 1993) * Iron Sky (2012) * Iron Sky: The Coming Race (2018) * Ironclad (2011) * Ironweed (1987) * Irony of Fate (1975) * Irrational Man (2015) * Irreconcilable Differences (1984) * Irréversible (2002) * Is Paris Burning? (1966) * Isadora (1968) * Ishaqzaade (2012) * Ishq (1997) * Ishq Garaari (2013) * Ishq Hai Tumse (2004) * Ishq Vishk (2003) * Ishqiya (2010) * Ishtar (1987) * The Island: (1980 & 2005) * Island of Death (1977) * Island of Doomed Men (1940) * The Island of Dr. Moreau: (1977 & 1996) * Island of Lost Souls: (1932 & 2007) * Island in the Sky (1953) * Island in the Sun (1957) * Island of Terror (1966) * The Island at the Top of the World (1974) * The Isle (2000) * The Isle of the Dead (1945) * Isle of Flowers (1989) * Isn't It Romantic (2019) * Isn't She Great (2000) * Isolation (2005) * It: (1927, 1990 & 2017) * It Came from Beneath the Sea (1955) * It Came from Hollywood (1982) * It Came from Outer Space (1953) * It Came from the Sky (1999) * It Conquered the World (1956) * It Could Happen to You (1994) * It Couldn't Happen Here (1988) * It Follows (2015) * It Happened on 5th Avenue (1947) * It Happened in Brooklyn (1947) * It Happened Here (1966) * It Happened One Night (1934) * It Happened Tomorrow (1944) * It Happened at the World's Fair (1963) * It Might Get Loud (2009) * It Runs in the Family (2003) * It Should Happen to You (1954) * It Started in Naples (1960) * It Takes Two: (1982, 1988 & 1995) * It Was a Wonderful Life (1993) * It: Chapter Two (2019) * It! The Terror from Beyond Space (1958) * It's in the Air (1938) * It's Alive (1974) * It's All About Love (2003) * It's All Gone Pete Tong (2005) * It's All True (1993) * It's Always Fair Weather (1955) * It's Complicated (2009) * It's a Disaster (2013) * It's a Gift (1934) * It's Great to Be Alive (1933) * It's a Great Feeling (1949) * It's Kind of a Funny Story (2011) * It's a Long Road (1998) * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) * It's My Party (1996) * It's Not Just You, Murray! (1964) * It's the Rage (2000) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * It's In the Water (1997) * It's a Wonderful Afterlife (2010) * It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * It's a Wonderful World: (1939 & 1956) * The Italian (1915) * Italian for Beginners (2000) * The Italian Job: (1969 & 2003) * Italianamerican (1974) * Italy in a Day (2014) * Ithile Iniyum Varu (1986) * Itihaas: (1987 & 1997) * Itsuka dokusho suruhi (2005) * It's Entertainment (2014) * Ivan (1932 & 2002) * Ivan the Terrible, Part I (1944) * Ivan the Terrible, Part II (1959) * Ivan Vasilievich: Back to the Future (1973) * Ivan's Childhood (1962) * Ivanhoe (1953) * Ivans XTC (2000) * IZO (2004) * Izzy and Moe (1985) Previous: List of films: H Next: List of films: J–K See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies I Category:Lists